More Dynasties for CKII
by Godwrites
Summary: You ever wondered if, in an alternate universe if there would be more dynasties during the middle ages that were better than House Capet? These are all dynasties I've played with who deserve some recognition. These will all start at 150,000 score and end at 1,000,000 score. All of these dynasties will be presented like the end game screen. Dynasty name and a blurb of their history.
1. Chapter 1

1,000,000 - You failed to beat House Ua Finn, which would be later known as "The dynasty of the ten Mícheáls" After Mícheál I became count of Dubhlinn, he quickly began taking lands of Éire from the other counts and petty kings. Before he died in 1084, he had created The Empire of the Celts, or An Impireacht Na Ceiltigh, with the kingdoms of Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and England, (Éire, Alba, Bhreatain Bheag, and Sasana), and the duchies of Iceland and the Faroe Islands. Fast-forward to 1195, and Mícheál V has just died, after defeating the Sunni Muslims in the third Jihad against the Kingdom of Israel which his grandfather, Emperor Mícheál III created, and which was given to Mícheál III's second son. He also had went on Crusades for Arabia, Nubia and Abyssinia, which were all self-funded as the Empire had total control of the Papacy and College of Cardinals, and would still control it until Mícheál X, and then gave those titles to three of his four other sons, besides Mícheál VI. His fifth and final son was given the duchy of Aswan, in Egypt, and from there he began his own battles for Egypt. Mícheál V wasn't known as "the Magnificent" for nothing. Fast- forward again to 1270, where Mícheál X's life, and his reign of Na Ceiltigh had just ended. The Ua Finn dynasty lived on in Ruaidrí I and his sons of Na Ceiltigh, as well as the thrones of the Kingdom of Israel, Kingdom of Arabia, Kingdoms of Nubia and Abyssinia, Bhriotáin, Egypt, and as Dukes of the Petty Kingdoms of Normandy and Flanders. During the reign of Ruaidrí I, the Kingdoms of Nubia and Abyssinia merged to become the Empire of Abyssinia after the king of Nubia failed to produce a male heir and his heir married the prince of Abyssinia. The Ua Finn family survived well after the 1300s, with over 500 total members, and just less than 200 living members. There are still some living members of this dynasty today.

750,000 - You failed to beat House Oliveira, which was founded by Vincent I of Galicia. When he ascended to the throne of Galicia, he began his work on creating the Empire of Iberia. First taking the Catholic-controlled Spanish lands, (Castille, León, Aragon, and Navarra). His son, Vincent II then turned towards the Muslim lands, first taking lands from the Dhunnids, then the Almoravids, Yahaffids, and then Seville. He then finally created the Empire of Iberia in 1119. After his death, his two sons would equally share his lands. Vincent III taking the kingdoms of Portugal, Castille, León, and Navarra, and his younger brother, Fernando, taking the kingdoms of Andalusia and Aragon. The dynasty would continue to be split further, when Vincent had 4 sons, and Fernando had 2 sons. However, the dynasty continued to rule all of Iberia's de jure lands until the 1300s.

500,000 - You failed to beat House Stamatis, which was founded in 1243 by Odysseus I after he had risen to the throne of the Byzantine Empire that same year. Before, he was a master at intrigue, he ended up being matrilineally married to the Princess of the Byzantine Empire, and then killed off the male heirs to the throne. He had then, when his wife became the Queen, killed her and took the throne for himself. He then re-married and had his own male heir. From there, his son had converted to Catholicism and mended the Great Schism, leading to the Muslim world needing to worry about one more infidel Empire.

400,000 - You failed to beat House Árpád. Hungarian kings and queens who were pulling through very tough times in the 1100s. However, in 1167, a golden light from Heaven was brought forth to them, and they then invaded the de jure dukes of the kingdom of Wallachia, and won. Creating the Empire of Carpathia in 1173. Emperor Bogdán Árpád then saw a golden opportunity to make his dynasty stronger, after both his father and younger brother were slain, by presumably King Budziwuj Piast of Poland, and in 1185, he took his chances. He married the Polish princess, and heir to the throne, princess Magdalena Piast. 3 years later, King Budziwuj died, and Emperor Bogdán soon killed his wife. Now sitting atop three thrones, Carpathia, Hungary, and Poland, because the Kingdom of Wallachia was granted to the Csak dynasty, he was ready to continue his life of land-grabbing. He first remarried to a courtier in Wallachia named Nina Pop. Then afterwards, he declared holy war after holy war on the dukes and counts in the de jure kingdoms of Lithuania and Pommerania. After he died, his two sons, Bogdán II, and Sípos ascended to their thrones. Bogdán to the Empire of Carpathia, and Sípos to the newly formed Wendish Empire. Bogdán's branch ruled until the middle 1200s, after he died, years after losing a civil war to enact an elective monarchy. However, Bogdán had children, but they were all born out of wedlock, and his wife would bear only stillborns. Sípos' branch ruled until 1325, when the Piasts returned, with a vengeance. The last Piast, who was funded by the Hansa in the H.R.E. to retake Poland, did just that, and won. Just in time to defeat the Mongols. House Árpád then faded into obscurity.

300,000 - You beat House Susenyos, who were Jewish dukes in Nubia and Abyssinia. Under Mengesha II Susenyos, they became kings of Nubia and Egypt. Later, in 945, Nahom II Susenyos became Emperor of Abyssinia. The Susenyos house was pious enough, going regularly on pilgrimages to Jerusalem. However, that did not stop them from raiding their Muslim neighbors, which is why, in 992, they had multiple wars called on them by both Sunni and Shia Muslims. The House lost, and they soon faded into obscurity.

250,000 - You beat House De Nogla. (Yes, based on Daithi De Nogla). Daithí de Nogla was an Irish-based supporter of King Harold of England in Ulaidh. In 1066, when Norway and Duke William the Bastard declared war on Harold, Daithí joined in on Harold's side. He had helped Harold win the Battle of Stamford Bridge and win the war. For his troubles, he was helped to claim the Duchy of Ulster. After Magnus of Godwin and Daithí I died, there was a civil war in England. Daithí II supported the pretender, and after the war was over, he was made independent from the Kingdom of England, where he would create the Kingdoms of Ireland and Wales. After Daithí II died, Daithí III took the throne and would later be killed during the siege of Mann. The final power struggle occurred, when the De Nogla house was ended on the male line, and then the House faded into obscurity after the Kings of Scotland and England fought for control of Wales and Ireland. England won both wars, and soon after England would then take Scotland.

200,000 - You beat House Kadakia, who started out as counts in the kingdom of Delhi in 1066, but quickly grew to become dukes, and soon kings, of Delhi. They were able to hold their own against Muslims, Buddhists, Jains and other Hindus. They didn't necessarily have a lot of friends in the Indian subcontinent. One of the dynasty's rulers, Raktim, had to spend most of his entire life in hiding. But their magic happened when they were able to marry one of their male heirs to the kingdom of Lanka, and one of their female heirs to the kingdom of Punjab. The male heir of the dynasty soon succeeded both parents to their thrones, and ruled both kingdoms. Then, the son went to war against his cousin, who ruled over the kingdom of Punjab, for a claim on the throne of Punjab, and won by 1125. Many assassinations later, and the last Kadakia was murdered, and the dynasty faded into obscurity.

150,000 - You beat House Antreasian, founded by Kegham Antreasian in 1054, who was born a bastard. Kegham was an Armenian duke under the Byzantine Empire. However, that all changed, when he had all the de jure lands to usurp the Kingdom of Armenia, and he did just that. Before the power-complex got to him, he was a very loyal follower of the Byzantine Empire. However, after usurping the kingdom, he went to revolt against his previous Byzantine Emperor. He was smart, however, as he waited until a fairly large civil war erupted in the empire to declare his war. After becoming independent, he sought the kingdom of Georgia. He did that again, and by the year 1110, the dynasty had controlled both kingdoms. They held on through very many Byzantine civil wars, and Muslim invasions. However, when the Byzantine Empire finally got itself back together, they came back at the Armenian-Georgian kingdom, hard. First executing Kegham's only son, Sanatroug Antreasian, then allowing Kegham to rot in the dungeons for the rest of his life. Only sparing their wives, and Sanatroug's secondborn son, Dzeroun. Dzeroun ruled both kingdoms under the watchful eyes of the Byzantine Empire, until his death, when his two sons, named after his father and grandfather, each took their respective kingdom, Kegham taking Armenia, and Sanatroug taking Georgia. Both brothers lived in peace, with each other, and the Byzantine Empire, but were unable to climb any higher afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

1,000,000: You failed to beat House Di Santini, who were first founded by a young Serene Doge Raffaello Di Santini of Pisa in 1066. Through controlling trade from Constantinople to Valencia, after almost 20 years, the Serene Republic of Pisa was able to declare war on its rival republics, then supporting revolts in the Holy Roman Empire's lands, and the Byzantine Empire's lands. Soon after successfully removing the HRE and Byzantine influence out of Italian lands, they were then able to control the independent dukes and counts through warfare. Shortly after creating the Principality of Italia, the Pope called a crusade for Jerusalem, and Raffaello led his men to Jerusalem, leading to him to be known as "the Holy", where he later died at age 52, and his firstborn son, Leonardo, was crowned Grand Prince of the Principality of Italia. Leonardo, after being crowned emperor, crowned his younger brother, Michelangelo, king of Jerusalem. Some time later, a Di Santini was on the throne of Portugal. The dynasty continued to rule in Italia until 1925, when a fascist revolution sparked the Emperor to go into hiding in the Portuguese Kingdom. Portugal and the Levantine Kingdom soon petitioned for annexation, and were. But then they were puppeted, where they then became fascist as well, however the kings of both nations were able to live in their countries, and the emperor was able to stay in Portugal.

750,000: You failed to beat House Akkad. The Muslim rulers of Egypt, Africa and Mauretania. Beginning with Sargon Akkad in 867, the duke of Tunis, he quickly expanded his duchy to form the Kingdom of Africa. Of the many children he had from his wife and secondary wives, his first, second, and thirdborn children took the kingdoms they ruled. His firstborn being the king of Africa, his second being king of Egypt, and his thirdborn becoming king of Mauretania, after their father pressed claims for each of the kingdoms. Before he was able to crown himself as an emperor, Sargon died mysteriously. The rest of his children were made dukes/duchesses of the many duchies Sargon had created in the three kingdoms he had took. It is also debated whether or not a few bastard children were given some counties in each kingdom. The dynasty lived through decadence wars against them and many internal conflicts. Most of which were started by Sargon II who, believed he should be an emperor when his other two brothers plotted against him and he died, but not until after his secondborn child was born, and his firstborn son turned 10, also named Sargon, who while under the watchful eyes of his uncles, killed them soon enough and fought for the kingdoms of Egypt and Mauretania, and won, becoming emperor of North Africa at the ripe age of 20, and giving his two oldest younger brothers the kingdoms of Egypt and Mauretania.

500,000: You failed to beat House Ottomon, not to be confused with the Ottomans of the Ottoman Empire. Starting out in 1241, during the rise of the Hanseatic League, this Muslim dynasty had a rather late start, but soon after becoming a duke in Arabia, (in our timeline it's actually Yemen), Azmi Ottomon, rebelled against the king of Arabia after taking a second duchy, (being Oman in our timeline), and then became the king of Arabia. Now known as "The Unready", Azmi then called a Jihad against Jerusalem and won. After this, Azmi then invaded the dukes of Syria, and crowned himself Emperor of Arabia in 1280. After having no male heirs, his son, Sad, died in 1329 of suicide and the Empire fell into chaos where the Kingdoms had split up into various duchies, and this gave the Catholic Church a prime opportunity to invade Jerusalem with a Crusade where the Catholics won...

400,000: You failed to beat House Pietilä, Finnish counts of Pohjanmaa and Kemi. Established in 867, they were a family of great rulers. They were founded by Miko Pietilä, born a bastard who very quickly legitimized himself and after, soon became Duke of Satakunta and Estonia. After this, he then invaded the duchies of Karelia, Livonia and Kola, where he soon created the Kingdom of Finland. Moving the capital to Uusimaa, he then began to invade the various dukes of Sweden, and then created the Kingdom of Sweden. Then after, he invaded the counts of Norway as well. Unfortunately, the only way of succession his tribe knew of was elective Gavelkind, and upon his death, his three sons took each a kingdom. His oldest taking Finland, his middle taking Norway and his youngest taking Sweden. His three sons, although fragmented, did want to build an empire, and so that is what they did. In 932, they declared war on Denmark, (or Danmark), and won the war, giving the King of Finland the kingdom of Danmark. After this, the Finnish King, named Markus, vassalized his two brothers, crowning himself Emperor. After their deaths, the next generation of the house further split, leaving very greedy and ambitious brothers and cousins to duke it out amongst each other under Markus' son, Matias...

300,000: You beat House Berîcân. Founded by Şêrefxan Berîcân in 1220, this dynasty is also a late bloomer, like House Ottomon. But unlike House Ottomon, this house's founder was not Muslim but was instead Zoroastrian after finding the religion. Also unlike House Ottomon, House Berîcân was from Mesopotamia where they would later become kings and soon emperors of Persia, reinstating the Zoroastrian faith into its old lands.

250,000: You beat House MacConaghan, founded by Domhnall MacConaghan in 1066 who was the count and duke of Mann. He quickly took the duchies of Galloway and the Isles. He then fought a war against the king of Scotland for control of the kingdom and reuniting it under one banner. However, Domhnall never lived to see it and his son, Dughlas became the first 'true' King of Scotland. (He had all de jure territory for the kingdom). He then helped the duke of Powys and the duke of Laigin unify Wales and Ireland, respectively. However, when the King of England declared war on Wales, Dughlas helped the Welsh king, but the Irish king helped the English King. England would take Wales while Ireland took Scotland. After Dughlas' death, both the Irish and English kings then battled for control of the lands of Britannia. Once Ireland won the war, the king reinstated Dughlas II on the throne of Scotland. After this, the Irish king then placed his two brothers onto the thrones of England and Wales while crowning himself emperor.

200,000: You beat House Dood. If not for their rather funny name, they probably would not be here on this list. Founded by Huug Dood in 1081, a duke of Flanders, he soon took the kingdom of Frisia in 1099. From there, after marrying his sons and daughters off, and after many successful murders, after his death, his eldest son, Huug Dood II, was able to stage a coup against the Holy Roman Empire, and win. He gave the lands he had won to his family, giving his brothers and sisters duchies, and his children kingdoms and counties as well. When Huug Dood IV had died without a legal heir, all of his family became hostile to each other to gain power, until the literal last one was standing. Unfortunately, it was his niece, married normally, and only Queen of Bohemia. After her death, the dynasty was killed on the male line. Yet no cadet dynasties were known of, because she refused to speak of them and her family's history.

150,000: You beat House Ajdin, founded by Cvetko Ajdin. In 769, he was the duke of Duklja. However, soon after, in 799, he created The Slavic Kingdom. From there, he went on to take Croatia and after, Bulgaria. In 813, he created The Slavic Empire. Unfortunately, the Slavic Empire declined in power after Cvetko II's heir died before him. After his grandson Pribislav took control in 867, the Empire lost the Kingdom of Bulgaria to a devious duke who usurped the kingdom, and then once Pribislav passed after committing suicide without an heir due to losing the lands, the dynasty faded into obscurity.


	3. Chapter 3

1,000,000: You failed to beat House Boissonade of the Latin Empire. After invading the Byzantine Empire during the Fourth Crusade and the conquest of Constantinople in 1204, Emperor Fabian Boissanade quickly set off to make the Latin Empire the one true, and Catholic, Eastern Roman Empire. (However, that would not last for long, because, when the Reformation spread its wings and flew, it took the Latin Empire with it, the state religion would be converted to Reformed and conversions would start soon after). Marrying himself to the king of Jerusalem's daughter, he quickly began plotting ways to kill the other heirs. When the Crusade was called to take Jerusalem back from Muslim hands, he went forward to the crusade with his Catholic brothers and sisters. When the Crusader army won, against all odds, he then waited for the King of Jerusalem to die and, without any other heirs, his wife was made Queen. The ensuing Jihad for Jerusalem had then failed, leaving him and his wife as the rulers of the Holy Land. Ruling together for eight years, before she finally died of natural causes, leaving their firstborn son as King of Jerusalem and still heir of the Latin Empire. When Fabian died, nearly fourteen years later, their eldest son Gilbert then began expanding the Latin Empire at a much faster rate than his parents. The Sultanate of Rum, the Byzantine Empire and all of the minor nations between Constantinople and Jerusalem were brought under the banner of the Latin Empire. In all, the Latin Empire held the kingdoms of Greece, Anatolia, Armenia, Georgia, Syria, and Jerusalem. Later on they would also bring the kingdoms of Croatia, Serbia, Bulgaria, and Iraq, and the duchies of Albania and Montenegro under their banner. They also had three 'colonies,' Tunisia/Libya, Guinea and the Philippines. In the year 1760, the Latin Empire became a revolutionary republic, much like France did some forty years later. Finally, in the year 1893, the last living Boissonade, her family already dethroned, was assassinated in Damascus by Communist revolutionaries, which in turn allowed a more Conservative party to take control after the fallout from her death. It wouldn't take long for the Communists to take control however. Because the year 1910 brought with it many trials for the once great empire. Communists would take power first. Then the Maghreb, Mauritania, and the Philippines would all succumb to nationalist revolts, causing them to become completely independent. In late 1919, Jacobin rebels took control of Constantinople and with their success, the Communists were all executed, turning the country back to a democracy. Finally, in 1929, Croatia, Bosnia, Serbia, Albania, Montenegro and Bulgaria strived for freedom, and were released as puppet governments of the newly formed Latin Republic. But the powder keg wouldn't ignite until 1934, when Caucasian nationalists were in open revolt, causing the Republic to strain itself to attempt to crush the revolts from two fronts and ultimately fail. But, ultimately, the republic still survives today.

750,000: You failed to beat The Teutonic Order, (Not normally able to be played, I used a mod in order to play as them). The Teutonic Order officially began as a Holy Order with the consent of the Pope in 1190 A.D., but didn't have any lands until they called for a Crusade against the Old Prussians in Poland in 1230. (I began the game in 1337, but not twenty years after, I converted to EU4). In the year 1337, the Teutonic Order, which had control over Livonia, convinced the King of Denmark to allow them to settle in Estonia. Soon after, in 1339, the Teutonic Order then declared war on Lithuania, for the lands owned by Lithuania today. This caused the Lithuanian kingdom to collapse into minor dukes and counts. After forcing the people to convert in Lithuania and Estonia to Catholicism, the nation was then renamed to the Baltic Order. That was when I then converted the game. In 1445, the Baltic Order declared war on Poland for the states of Kuyavia and Wielkopolska. Then afterwards, in 1453, war would be declared upon Bohemia, which was an elector in the Holy Roman Empire, and thus brought Austria into the war for Silesia. This in turn brought the ire of Denmark, who afterwards declared a coalition war against them, causing their unitary vassals Sweden, Holstein and Norway to declare war also. Fellow coalition members such as Saxony and Bavaria also declared war. But, the Baltic Order and their ally, Brandenburg would stand tall and, against all odds, defeat the coalition, which caused Brandenburg to annex Pomerania and Mecklenburg. But, the Baltic Order in turn vassalized Gotland and Holstein, and allying Hungary before anything else happened. Soon after the Hungarian war for Wallachia would end in Hungary's victory, the Ottoman Empire declared war on Hungary, causing the Baltic Order to join the war. Pushing back the Ottoman invaders, the victory was large enough for Hungary to take Moldavia, and for the Teutonic Order to free the recently subjugated nations of Serbia, Albania, and Bulgaria. Afterwards, the Baltic Order diplomatically annexed Gotland and Holstein. After this in 1598, and after allying themselves with the remainder of Novgorod, and rivaling Muscovy, they would declare war upon Muscovy, who had taken much of Novgorod's lands before, and defeat them, to give Novgorod their old borders, and some other nations' lands that were vassalized by Muscovy, (mainly Pskov and Beloozero. After growing in power exponentially, they declared war upon the Ottoman Empire once the truce was over for the freedom of Greece and in order to take the Eastern Mediterranean Islands for themselves, including Corfu, Crete, and Cyprus. In 1627, the Holy Roman Empire, upon becoming more centralized, became one single nation, rather than dozens of autonomous states. With Austria at its helm though, the Baltic Order was shaken, losing a powerful ally in Brandenburg, but quickly worked out an alliance with the new Empire. Thus, the three nations of Hungary, the Baltic Order and Holy Roman Empire became the single most powerful alliance seen in Europe. However, just after the turn of the century, the Holy Roman Empire would be dissolved, with many sour tastes in the mouths of the nations born from the ashes. While Austria focused on annexing their Personal Union partner Hungary, the Baltic Order saw a golden opportunity for expansion in Europe, annexing their old ally Brandenburg, including their lands in Pomerania, and then annexing Bohemia in 1705 and 1708 respectively. Then, in 1716, they declared war on Saxony to fully annex them. Finally, in 1760, the Baltic Order became a Republic, thereafter known as either still the Baltic Order, or the Baltic Republic. Then, in 1799, a truce was made between the Baltic Republic and the nations of Haasa and Oman, forcing them to cede the Trucial States that we know today as the UAE, Qatar and Bahrain. Although the Baltic Republic still survives today, it survives in the nation of Germany, which was formed in 1837, when the Baltic Republic declared war on Austria-Hungary for the freedom of Hungary, Bosnia and Croatia, and to annex Austria. Finally, in 1846, the Baltic Order declared war upon the nation of Arabia for the release of Palestine, which was successful in the end.

500,000: You failed to beat House Mamluk, originally born from two slaves, they managed to rise to fortune and fame when one of their dynasty was made a count in the Sultanate of Delhi. Soon, they began plotting for more power. In 1206, they overthrew the Sultan of Delhi and installed their own dynasty as the new kings and queens. In 1250, some of the family had migrated to Egypt, where they found work as soldiers. Soon, in 1257, they made a successful coup d'état, and overthrew the Egyptian royal family. Afterwards, in the year 1311, the Egyptian side of the family had taken more lands, the borders now reaching present-day Syria and Iraq. And, in 1445, the Delhi branch of the dynasty created the empire of Hindustan. Soon though, collapses of both sides of the dynasty began, when Britain invaded the two nations separately. But, the dynasty survived in the Kingdom of Iraq and Syria up until 1911, when revolutionaries had made the final monarch abdicate the throne to allow for a democracy.

400,000: You failed to beat House of Surrey. Beginning as a dynasty of count status after Duke William the Conqueror's war for England, the leader of the dynasty was Count Robert of, well, Surrey. Acting quickly, he consolidated his power base and waited for the correct time to strike. After the duke of Kent became incapable of ruling, he petitioned the now-King William for a claim of the title of duke. King William granted his wish and he quickly ousted the old duke. Now Duke Robert of Kent, he again waited for the opportunity to strike. When King William also became incapable of ruling after a battle, he didn't petition to become the heir as he knew William already had a son, instead declaring war on the Duke of East Anglia for his claim on the duchy. After winning the war and after William's passing, he then began to think his strategy. Creating a faction to depose William's heir, who was still only a child, and install himself as King. With the help of the duchies of Mercia and Hwicce, they declared war, at the same time another pretender rose up in arms, the duke of Lancaster, who was in fact a Godwinson. Quickly defeating the enemy armies, he was then crowned King.

300,000: You beat House Askari. Founded by a count in Mesopotamia, Zakaria Askari was soon able to create the duchy of Tigris, and later, form the kingdom of Mesopotamia in 921. After his younger son inherited the throne from his elder brother, he began his rise to a golden era for Persia. After taking the kingdoms of Persia and Khiva, he created the Empire of Persia, retaining the old empire's lands in 965. Soon after, going to the lands of the pagan Zunist religion, Enayat then converted to the religion from Islam, where he then forced his subjects to convert or die. Many did, but some plotted against the emperor and killed him, installing a new Muslim government and forcing his grandchildren into hiding, when his son was also killed, guarding his father's life. Many people were then forced to reconvert to Islam, and many didn't. Instead, reinstalling the firstborn grandchild of Enayat. Named Enayat III, the young man died shortly after of cancer, causing the realm to shake in the ensuing wars for power. After the final two pretenders died in battles where they led their armies, the dynasty faded into obscurity.

250,000: You beat House Sinha, the rulers of Bengal. In 898, Chandra Sinha became king of the Bengal kingdom. A devout Jainist, he began only righteous wars after claiming the territories he went to war for. After his death in 902, his secondborn son, who was designated as his heir, became the next king. Marrying a wife of the Brahmin caste, he built her a temple, much like the Taj Mahal, for only himself and her to pray in. When she died suddenly, she was entombed in the temple, and when he died, he too was entombed into the temple. After his youngest son inherited the kingdom, he became emperor of the Bengali Empire in 953. When he died of cancer just after impregnating his wife, who was princess of the kingdom of Gujarat, when his only son was born to her, he inherited the entire empire, which was mostly ruled by herself as the regent. Making herself his heir, she had him killed and remarried her cousin in order to have her own dynasty rule in Bengal. Then, House Sinha faded into obscurity.

200,000: You beat House Zacpal. Founded by Jonáš Zacpal in 1157, a count in Bohemia, he very quickly began plotting ways to rebel against his lords. In the year 1165, the Holy Roman Empire had three massive civil wars, all of which were started by claimants to the throne. It was at this time that he pounced on his chance. He fought an independence war against the king of Bohemia, who was busy already fighting in other wars to do anything. After taking the kingdom of Bohemia, he then struck again, this time, after Hungary. Taking the duchy of Slovakia, he soon after created the kingdom of Czechoslovakia. After the civil wars were finished and the battles were won, the emperor then declared war for the Bohemian lands. The empire won and Jonáš' son was then reduced in title to only duke, where the family stayed ruling Slovakia, but also now under the Hungarian kings.

150,000: You beat House Shirvastav, who were minor counts in India. Beginning as a dynasty in 1258, the man who had founded the dynasty quickly realized why it is terrible ruling in India during the Middle Ages, especially as only a count. While he didn't do much, his children did. While still fractured counts, they did own many different lands. Some were able to consolidate power to duchies, while others could not and some died without heirs. When the final Shirvastav finally died without an heir, who keep in mind, was only two years old, succumbed to disease in 1447, the dynasty then faded into obscurity.


	4. Chapter 4: DLC 1, AtE

1,000,000: You failed to beat House Finn. The Finn family began as a very minor yet ambitious duke, Duke Michael Finn, of the duchy of Boston. The Finn family was Americanist, and being the only Americanist nation for many miles was something else. However, he quickly became King of New England and soon, emperor of America. His sons would then become kings of their respective kingdoms, King Jason of Hudsonia, King Ronald of Gotham, King William of Alleghenia, and King Edward of Appalachia. His firstborn son, Michael II would be king of New England, and emperor of America, of course. Michael Finn I, before dying, would become President and afterwards, so would most of his family. However, that would not stop the family either. Nearly 200 years later, the family also held another empire title, The Holy Colombian Confederacy. The descendants of the kings would also sometimes practice incest, but not between close family, so that their children would not be inbred.

750,000: You failed to beat House Littlepage Of the Holy Columbian Confederacy. The Confederacy was, in all respects, the successor to the Confederate States of America. The counts treated their people like the slaves of yesteryear. With that, the soldiers were slaves too, used like cannon fodder. Which was why they were able to extend themselves as far west as Louisiana and Arkansas.

500,000: You failed to beat House Monpremier who were the controllers of the Caribbean Empire. Kettelie Monpremier who was the first Empress of the Caribbean Empire, began invading South America, namely Venezuela and Panama. However, it was to be short lived when a coalition of Floridians invaded Cuba and took the island from the Caribbeans.

400,000: You failed to beat House Thorgestsson. The Norse dynasty of Minnesota, (The name would earlier be changed to Minisoda. The family led by Ingibjorg Thorgestsson quickly began pillaging the coasts of Wisconsin and Michigan, as well as Illinois and Ohio, carving out a mighty Empire that encircled 5 of the larger states of old. When his sons inherited their lands though, they all fought for supremacy, not realizing that the Catholics would soon call crusades for their lands and win, causing them to go into hiding.

300,000: You beat House Sayalero of Portuguesa. Portuguese Brazilians in Venezuela, which ironically was a Spanish colony long before the end. With a hatred of everyone else nearby, they quickly formed a mighty empire that could have rivaled the Caribbean Empire. Taking Venezuela's old borders would be no small feat however, as their neighbors were large enough to rival them. The nations of Zulia and Venezuela itself. However, they were able to by the grace of their God himself, before taking Orinoquía and Monagas, and Gran Meta, and Bolívar, uniting most of the Portuguese, and with that, most of South America under one single banner.

250,000: You beat House Rochette, founded in Quebec, Canada, by a man named Rémi. Starting out as a king, Rémi soon went to war for the neighboring kingdoms of Newfoundland and Labrador. Afterwards, he founded the Empire of Francophonia. His two sons, Pierre and Jean-Baptiste settled further West and East, Pierre going to Anglo-speaking Canada, Ontario, and Jean-Baptiste going to New Brunswick, where they both became Kings.

200,000: You beat House Disney of The Mouse. The dynasty that owned Disney World. Although detractors say that those of the dynasty aren't related to the mythical Walt Disney himself, the Disney dynasty vehemently disagrees, going to such lengths as murder. They were the family to reunite the people of Florida under its banner, but that was it, unfortunately. They are still around though, as Florida is still ruled by them to this day.

150,000: You beat House Greysnow of Iowa. King Franklin was deathly afraid of the Norse, and with good reason. The Norse people were brutal and fatal to go to war against. Which is why he very quickly allied himself with the Minnesotan Norse people, even though he was Catholic. Alliances be damned though, because the Norse came knocking on his door and he paid up. When the Catholic Crusades came though, the Iowans were tired of the treaty and understandably broke it.


	5. Chapter 5 DLC 2, AGOT

1,000,000: You failed to beat House Fenn. This particular family started as the count of Dreadfort, when Myke Fenn, who was also born a bastard, then legitimized himself when he took the county. He very quickly consolidated the duchy under his banner. After taking the duchies of Dreadfort, The Broken Branch, White Harbour, and Karhold, he then declared war against his king for the North. After many years of warfare of both sides, he finally declared victory. After King Myke III died, his son Robbett came to power in The Vale and the Riverlands, as well as The Iron Isles, and The Claw. Also during this time, Stark family went extinct after forcing them to marry either matrilineally or marrying his children. His only opponents to stand in his way of a united Westeros then were the nations of Dorne, The Westerlands, The Reach, and The Stormlands. He then created the Empire of Westeros after a mixture of warfare and diplomacy, and assassinations, all within the year 8071. Before his death, he gave many of the kingdom titles to his closest family members, and after he passed on, his young son Wendel took control of the massive empire.

750,000: You failed to beat House Tendyris of Braavos. Being a Merchant Republic has its benefits, one of which is outperforming in manufacturing. Having declared war on Lorath for their lands, they won the war and subjugated the old rulers. After this aggression, they then turned to Pentos. A larger nation of Essos, but with money comes mercenaries. After annexing the nation, they continued down the Rhoyne's Western bank. Warring through Myr, Lys and Tyrosh, only one opponent stood in the way of Braavosi imperialism: New Valyria. In a long, drawn-out and bloody war, they finally managed to defeat the Valyrians at the battle of Dagger Lake.

500,000: You failed to beat House Whitemoose of Hardhome. Being the first leader of the Wildlings to successfully assault The Wall and take it, Wildlings and Northmen alike flocked to his cause, especially when the Whitewalkers came out of hiding. Showing those on the opposite end of the wall a captured Whitewalker general, he helped defend the Wall until his death. His son and grandson also defended the Wall from both Whitewalkers and the other Westerosi kingdoms, before being finally overrun by the combined power of the kingdoms whilst not being at war with one another.

400,000: You failed to beat House Kayce. This dynasty, created by a boy adopted into the family of the lord of Kayce. Upon coming of age, knowing he will not receive lands for himself, decided to travel to Essos, two years before Robert's Rebellion begins and his old family are slaughtered. After washing ashore of a faraway land known as Nefer, he is given a county. Grateful to the king, he calms his ambitious side down until the King's death, after which he then declares his independence. After taking the Kingdom of Nefer for himself, his son then consolidated his own power after his father's death, amongst the Moonsingers, who look up to him as an honourable man, and after killing those who would oppose him as the true leader, became emperor of Yi Ti, where his son then began a crusade to go back to his rightful lands in Westeros.

300,000: You beat House Mallarawan of Qarth. Having declared war on Faros and Port Moraq, they won the war, but the king was soon assassinated. However, a grandson would take the throne some years later and declare war on Vahar, annexing them as well. Before dying without an heir of a disease. The dynasty then went extinct.

250,000: You beat House Nin-marki of the Shadow Mountains. Declaring war on Asshai and Manpos, and soon after, Kumirai, the count became a king. King of the Shadowmen. He then was poisoned and passed without an heir. The dynasty then went extinct.

200,000: You beat House Pono of the Dothraki. Despite uniting many peoples of Essos under one banner, the many kings of the Pono dynasty died almost one after another, to mysterious circumstances. So, while combined their feats are great, taking one person of the Pono dynasty, their feats are much less than great.

150,000: You beat House zo-Golare. Being the final dynasty of independent Meereen surely has its downsides. But the battle they fought against a numerically superior foe needs to be placed upon this list. When the Dothraki came knocking, they held out for many suns and moons before finally being overrun.

 _(A/N) Yes, these three newest chapters were actually completed before the release of Holy Fury, so there are no new mechanics spoken of. But, I'm going to try and go back to two of the dynasties mentioned in the first chapter and play through them. Be on the lookout for that. Because I'm thinking of doing megacampaigns with them, so they'll have much more said about them._


End file.
